


Steady As He Goes

by Charolastra



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, British English, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Recreational Drug Use, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charolastra/pseuds/Charolastra
Summary: The game is finally published, and it only took a few months and a short stay in a psychological hospital.Stefan begins his life again, moving back home with his father the second month of Bandersnatch's release. There are a lot of changes coming, including interviews, appearances, photoshoots, panels at convention centers...It's all a little overwhelming, if he's honest. Fortunately, Stefan now has goals to keep himself grounded: Have a better relationship with his dad; Be more social; Ask for more; and most importantly, find Colin.A slow burn Stefan/Colin fic currently in the works.
Relationships: Kitty/Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler & Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Steady As He Goes

"Name?" 

"Stefan Butler." 

The secretary punched in a number, switched the marks on her stamping press. "Date committed?"

"December thirtieth, 1984." 

_Bomp_. _Click_. The lady slid his labeled folder back to him with a glaringly bright red stamp across the top. Shut the ink pad. The tiniest red smudge decorated her manicured hands, Stefan noticed. 

"Mister Butler," she said, sounding much more excited, "Welcome back to regular life."


End file.
